diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo Battle Chest
The Diablo Battle Chest is a collection of games from the'' Diablo'' series. Several versions of the chest were released, with more recent versions adding compatibility for modern systems. The original price of the Battle Chest from Blizzard's online store was US $39.99, although it has since been removed and can only be bought from Amazon or gaming retailers. Tall Box Version This version of the Battle Chest is a large, portrait-oriented box. It contains the original Diablo game, Diablo II, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, a 288-page BradyGames Ultimate Strategy Guide, and manuals for both Diablo II and its expansion. Wide box Versions This is a landscape-oriented box, and is the more common Battle Chest. There are at least three known US versions in this format. The US Battle Chests were also distributed in Australia, with Australian classification stickers attached to the boxes. European releases of the Battle Chest have a two-piece box design instead of a tuck box. *The first and oldest version contains the original Diablo game, Diablo II, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, the Ultimate Strategy Guide, and manuals for both Diablo II and its expansion. The game discs in this version are stored in jewel cases with inserts. This version was also released in Europe. Some US copies contained a bonus Diablo comic book. *The second version contains the same contents as the first version, in addition to a new, updated Blizzard product catalog (the exact year of the included catalog varies) and a World of Warcraft Trial Edition DVD-ROM. The Diablo game discs in this version are stored in black sleeves, with an insert included for the original Diablo. The box of this version differs slightly from the previous version. The covers shown on the box art are spaced farther apart; for example, the full Lord of Destruction ''cover is now visible, and the "o" in the "Diablo" logo on its cover is no longer obscured by the ''Diablo II ''cover. Also, the dimensions of each game manual, along with the box itself, are now smaller. *The third and most recent version contains ''Diablo II, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, the Ultimate Strategy Guide, and each game's manual. The original Diablo ''is not included in this version, and its cover is absent from the chest's box art. The Trial Edition DVD-ROM for ''World of Warcraft ''was replaced with two guest passes that can be redeemed on the ''Warcraft website. The Battle Chest's system requirements were also updated to include support for Windows Vista operating systems. *A European version containing a bonus Diablo II ''soundtrack CD was released with localized packaging for Germany, Italy, and Spain. The original ''Diablo is not included in this version. *A French version was released that contained Diablo II, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, each game's manual, and each game's official strategy guide. Keep Case vVersion A Diablo II compilation packaged in a regular DVD case was released in Europe and Australia. This version is titled Diablo II Gold Edition ''by online retailers, and contains ''Diablo II and its expansion along with a single introductory booklet. Unlike the boxed Battle Chest, this version does not contain the strategy guide or the physical versions of the game manuals. The games' system requirements were again updated, this time adding support for Windows 7 operating systems. Images diablo battle chest eb games.png|Battle Chest box art (second version) from EB Games' online store diablo ii battle chest official 400x300.jpg|Battle Chest box art (third version) from Blizzard's Diablo II page diablo battle chest tall box 216x250.jpg|Tall box version of the Battle Chest Trivia *The back cover of the new Battle Chest still reads, "The Complete, Award-Winning Diablo Saga", despite the fact the original Diablo is not included. This text was changed for the Gold Edition DVD case release, where "Complete" was replaced with "Ultimate". Category:Re-releases